


Aniversary

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, SuFin, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Berwald decided to visit Tino's grave on the day of his anniversary when a surprise happens.





	Aniversary

Three years had passed since those bad news came to his house. All his dreams crushed when the messenger told him that Tino was dead. 

He was a known blacksmith in one of the biggest cities of the reign and through his work, he had met Tino, who was a soldier. While it was obvious that their affairs was out of the ordinary, Berwald always held the hope that they would live happily ever after, once Tino gave up the army. 

But Tino was called to join a corpse, because there was about to start a new war. 

Today was the third anniversary so Berwald decided to visit his grave. An empty grave. Because they couldn’t even recover his body from the mission that he was assigned. 

So many people already told him that he should move on. But how he could do that? Tino was still the love of his life. There was no one in the world that could replace him and he didn’t want to. 

And he regretted the fact that he didn’t go with Tino. He reassured him that it was a safe mission. That after that, they could live happily ever after in a nice farm. Berwald blamed himself, because he should had been there with him. 

Berwald walked on a slow pace. Everything was in slow motion since Tino’s death. 

He got on his knees when he finally reached Tino’s grave. It was in a nice hill, next to a tree. Sometimes he grabbed a book and sat next to that place, because he truly missed Tino’s company. 

But that day everything changed. Someone put a hand over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Berwald” A very familiar voice said. It was full of regrets.

Berwald opened his eyes widely. It was impossible. Maybe he was having some sort of hallucinations.

“I’m the one who should apologize. I let you go all by yourself” Berwald replied. He had so many things that he wished he could say to his beloved one and he couldn’t. 

“Berwald, I’m right here” Tino insisted. The former soldier kneeled down and grabbed Berwald’s hand “I’m back”

The man stood up. That was impossible. How…? Why…? No, there was no way that Tino was near him.

“You…” Berwald pointed to Tino, with his shaking hand “You… They told me that you died” Berwald was too astonished to be able to think straight. He had so many mixed emotions.

Tino also stood up and he tried to get near his lover.

“I’m so, so sorry. I was the one who sent the message. I wasn’t sure if I was going to come back, so I thought it would be better if you just moved on” Tino explained to him “I was in prison and I managed to escape, as you can see”

Berwald wanted to hold him in his arms. Tell him how much he loved him. But he was angry at him. How do you just forget about it? He was in an unbearable pain for the last three years, thinking that he was actually gone from this world. 

“Why? Why didn’t you take me with you?” Berwald demanded an explanation.

“I couldn’t! And I never thought I would come back, Berwald” Tino tried once again to grab Berwald’s hand “I just want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me”

The two men stared at each other for a while. 

“What are you going to do now?” Berwald asked. 

Tino shrugged. He didn’t have any plans. He just went directly to Berwald’s city. He thought that rest would just handle it by itself. 

“I was hoping that…” Tino played with his fingers “Maybe… Stay with you. Learn a profession or something” He suggested. 

Berwald wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand, he still mad at Tino for the pain he had to go through. On the other hand, he was afraid to lose Tino if he didn’t accept him. What was the right decision?

“Whatever you choose, I’ll be fine. But I want to make it clear that I never stopped loving you. I always thought about you, even in the hardest moments” Tino struggled to say that, because he was about to cry. 

Berwald couldn’t hold it any longer and he hugged Tino.

“Never leave me again” Berwald requested Tino “Never, ever. I don’t want to lose you again”  He begged him. 

Tino looked at the expression of his partner. He felt so guilty. But at the same time, he was relieved. He was the reason why he kept fighting, why he did everything he could to be alive. And he was damn tired. He only wanted to go home.

“I’ll never do that again” Tino promised and let the tears to show up “Can I go home with you?” He requested. 

Berwald nodded. This was a second chance for both of them. It would take time to adjust  but the fact that Tino was alive was enough for Berwald to try it. 

“I have so many stories to tell you” Tino was excited for that new beginning.

“You need to eat first” berwald realized that Tino had lost a lot of weight “Come on” 

But Tino stood there for a while before following Berwald.

“Do you still love me, Ber?” Tino was curious. Also he wanted to hear those magical words.

Berwald turned around and kissed him on the lips.

“I have always loved you and nothing will change that. Not even death”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
